Beneath The Parisian Sky
by babysweetface
Summary: Through his school years alot has happened for Draco Malfoy, but what we never got to see was the other side of the story & another side of Draco. The one who could show one love in return, that's cause we never learnt of Chloe Martiallow.
1. The Departed Beauxbaton

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters and story plots or any of the WB movie rights, alot of dialouge which includes Draco in the movies and books have been used and i do not claim it as my own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Departed Beauxbaton**

It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon when the soft alert sound of a message from the captain came on which was what gently awoke Chloe from her deep slumber. Her eyelids fluttered open lazily, trying to readjust her eyes and remind her herself where she was. The flight from Tokyo in total took 19 hours, it was absolute torture for her to be cooped up in her seat for so long but she refused to go by Floo Network, knowing that the muggle plane travel would buy her more time to prepare for this whole London business. Looking out the window of the plane it had never occurred to her before that the weather in England could possibly be this gloomy as she watched the dark rain clouds begin to gather. The kind air hostess that had been serving her during her long trip walked by to announce that they would be landing in Heathrow airport soon enough and everyone was to wear their seat belts. Obliging to the kind woman's orders she reached over to fold the mini table back into it's place before buckling up to get ready for the landing. Looking around she saw as a lot of the other passengers geared up in excitement to learn that they would soon be in London, but for Chloe this was probably the last place she wanted to be.

Stepping off the plane Chloe looked out the window to view her foreign surrounds, walking pass the endless wall of ceiling to floor windows she watched as planes roamed the air strip, the weather was damp and cold, the windows were cool to touch as if the cold from outside was desperately trying to break in to escape themselves. After processing through customs and such she found a pay phone and dialled the number she was given before she had left home. Brrr Brrr, the dial tone ringed in Chloe's ears

"Hello, Miss Martiallow?" A strong British accent answered.

"Yes, i was told to call you when my plane landed"

"We're ready and waiting for you Miss, I am waiting for you at the arrivals gate with a sign."

"Oh right well i need to get my luggage first and.."

"Don't you worry it Miss, we've already got your luggage in the car."

"I will be there soon then, thank you."

"Not a problem Miss, see you soon. Please call if you need any help with anything."

Making her way to the arrivals gate Chloe looked down at her current attire, a cream trench style waist coat with a black pleated mini skirt. The only thing covering her legs was a pair of suede knee high black boots which had a wood platform base with a signature red sole at the bottom of the shoe. Overlooking her outfit she realised how unprepared she was to tackle the cold weather that this place was famous to offer. Coming to the opening of the arrivals gate she spotted a suit adorned man in his late 40's holding up a white sign with her name written on the card. Walking up towards the man he graciously reached his hand out to take her carry on bags off her.

"Good day to you Miss, I'm Robert." The man in the suit said as he tipped his chauffeur hat her way

"Nice to meet you Robert, I'm Chloe."

"I hope you had a good flight Miss Chloe, the car is waiting follow me." Robert then lead Chloe to the grand entrance of the Airport. As the sliding doors opened the cold air washed inside the building and enveloped the two and gave Chloe quite a rude awakening as she felt the icy wind whip up against her bare legs. But to her relief the car was parked right outside the door. Walking briskly up to the black town car Robert opened the back door for Chloe to enter before he shut it closed. Sitting inside the luxurious car she was pleased to see that the heat was turned on. Robert climbed into the drivers seat and readjusted his mirror to meet eye to eye with Chloe sitting in the back.

"So where to now miss?"

"Umm.." Chloe replied as she rummaged around her bag before she found the piece of paper she was looking for. "Diagon Alley?"

"Ahh very well Miss, The Leaky Cauldron we go."

"The Leaky Cauldron?"

"Yes miss, its the only way into Diagon Alley via the muggle world."

"Oh right."

"First time in London Miss?" Robert asked as they pulled away from the kerb.

"No, I've been here before but first time by myself."

"A bit nervous aye?"

"Just a little."

"Well don't you worry Miss, soon you'll be at Hogwarts and you'll feel right at home."

"I hope you're right Robert."

Before long they arrived at the door of The Leaky Cauldron. "Well here we are Miss, The Leaky Cauldron." Robert said as he got out of the car to open the door for Chloe. Stepping out of the town car she took a good look around 'Charing Cross Road' the street sign announced. Robert opened the trunk and pulled out all her luggage onto the footpath. A man that Chloe suspected as the inn keeper at The Leaky Cauldron came out to greet them, the man had quite a hump on his back and a bad eye, he reminded Chloe of the Hunchback of Notre Dame. A story of which she learnt when she was a child living in Paris at the time. Chloe always thought she would attend Beauxbatons academy when it was time for her to attend school but her father had other plans for her. She had gone to Beauxbatons for her first year which made it even harder for her to leave all her friends behind. Now she was alone in London going to a school she didn't want to.

"I leave you here miss, you're in good hands now." Robert said as he said good-bye before getting back into his car, before closing the car door he looked at Chloe. "Best of luck to you miss, I'm sure you'll be happy at Hogwarts."

Arriving at Diagon Alley she saw a crooked cobbled street, with small shops on either side. The street was bustling with witches and wizards every where, young and old. It reminded her a lot of Cambon Ave in Paris where she had brought all her school supplies from, it had a place to purchase everything you could possibly ever need. Taking out the letter from Hogwarts she had received when still in Paris her eyes scrolled down the list to determine what she already had and what she still needed. Walking past Eeylops Owl Emporium she browsed at all the beautiful birds placed outside on display and found herself at the door of Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment Emporium and decided she might work her way up the street. Walking into Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment Emporium Chloe looked around,

"Are you attending Hogwarts this year too?"

Chloe turned to be met with a girl that looked not much older then herself with light red curly hair, she wore a black cape with a Hogwarts house shield embroided on left hand side.

"How did you know? I'm a new transfer from Beauxbatons. Second year."

"From the letter you're holding, it has the Hogwarts logo on it. Are you really? I'm starting second year too. I'm Hermione Granger." The red head said as she held out her hand. Shaking the girls hand Chloe was relieved to see she atleast made one friend.

"I'm Chloe Martiallow, it's nice to meet you Hermione"

"It's my pleasure, have you got everything you need?"

"I'm no where close, I'm quite lost here, it's my first time."

"Well let's see you'll need to get all these books, you can go across to Flourish and Blotts. They have the biggest selection and Gilderoy Lockhart is doing a book signing there today." Hermione said with flustered excitement.

"Gilderoy Lockhart the author?"

"Yes, can you believe it?" Hermione continued to gush before she looked out the store window and smiled. "I'm sorry Chloe, i must dash. Good luck finding your books and such, if you need help I'll be around here." Hermione said before dashing out of the store. Chloe looked outside to see her run up to a large hairy man and a boy that seemed to have taken quite a tumble with the look of all the dirt on his face.

After not finding any of the things she needed in Wiseacre's Chloe stepped outside and walked up the street finding the shop called Flourish and Blotts. Walking into the store she saw that Hermione was right, there was a huge line of ladies awaiting for Gilderoy Lockhart. Making her way through the crowd to the over-packed bookcases to find the books written on her Hogwarts letter. Wandering her eyes over the many shelves she spotted a book that caught her eye. 'Hogwarts : A History' wanting to learn more about the school she was about to be detained in Chloe reached up to grab the book which was sitting at the very top of the shelf. Looking up she was met with a pair of icy grey eyes, there was something about them that struck her, they seemed cold but that wasn't all she saw in them. Her curiosity pushed her to pull away from the eyes to see whom they belonged to only to see a boy with pale white skin and slender face. His hair was a striking feature of platinum blonde that was slicked back giving his facial structure a even more rigid angle, his lips were pulled up to the side in a sly smirk as he looked back at Chloe staring at him. He was quite handsome she thought. Realising that she had been staring for an overly long period of time she instantly turned away and blushed realising she was caught looking. Ignoring the boy and forgetting about the book she moved on to continued searching for the needed books on her list. Trying her best to find the books written on the list she had to continually push her way through the egar crowd. With still no luck of finding them she decided she would ask her new friend for help, spotting Hermione's firey red hair at the front of the store she pushed her way up to the front of the shop.

"Her.." Chloe stopped mid sentence seeing they were preoccupied with someone. She watched as the blonde boy from before was chatting to Hermione and her friends in quite a rude manner, before the boy was pushed aside with someone that looked like an older replica of him which Chloe guess must have been his father, with luxurious robes and long blonde hair, a shade which matched his son's to a tee. Not wanting to intrude Chloe went back to trying to find the books but kept a close distance behind Hermione not wanting to loose her. Glancing over she saw that the blonde boy was about to leave.

"See you at school." He sneered at Hermione and her friends before giving a glance her way before leaving the book store.

"Forget him, he's a little git anyway." Chloe heard one of the boys mumble to his friends. Hermione turned around to spot Chloe searching through the cases and walked up to her with a smile.

"Chloe do you need help?"

"Oh yes please, i have looked everywhere and i just can not seem to find these books anywhere."

"Oh they're the Lockhart books, they've probably sold out for the signing but the shopkeeper will definitely have more copies at the back of the store. By the way, Chloe these are my friends. Harry and Ron."

"It's very nice to meet you all. I'm a transfer from Beauxbatons academy"

"Hello." The boys said simultaneously.

"Chloe's going to be in second year with us." Hermione spoke up.

"Is that so? Hopefully you'll get into Gryffindor with us then." The boy named Harry said to Chloe. As he spoke Chloe noticed something on his forehead, it was a scar. A lighting bolt and her eyes widened.

"You're Harry Potter! I'm sorry, but I've heard so much about you."

"Don't worry about it, Harry gets that daily. he's quite a celebrity you know." Ron said causing everyone to give a light laugh.

"We're about to head over to Florean Fortescue's for some ice cream, would you like to join us Chloe?"

"I've heard about that place from my father, i would love to try it." Chloe said with a big smile on her face, so thankful at the fact she had already made friends on her first day in London.


	2. A New Addition

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters and story plots or any of the WB movie rights, alot of dialogue which includes Draco in the movies have been used and i do not claim it as my own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 2**

**A New Addition**

Arriving at Kings Cross station at 10:30 am Chloe loaded all her luggage upon to a luggage trolley and looked at the ticket in her hand. Platform 9 and 3/4? Walking past the station platforms she came to platform nine, presuming that the platform would be just up ahead she continued walking but became quite confused when she came to platform 10 instead of the 9 and 3/4 she was after. Chloe had always been quite a smart little witch back at Beauxbaton, Madame Maxime had always said she was 'très futé' which meant very bright in French. So being as smart as she was Chloe figured that there is some sort of barrier that prevented muggles from wandering onto the school train, it must be on a magic platform. Maybe the platform is invisible she thought to herself, needing time to figure out her next step Chloe decided to best stand out of everybody's way and pushed her trolley over to the wall that separated platforms 9 & 10. Lending back against the wall she ended up on the floor which confused Chloe who was absolutely sure that a wall was there to catch her. Looking around she realised she was no longer on platform 9 or 10 and saw a bright red steam train awaiting her on the tracks with 'Hogwarts Express' on the front. Giving a smile she was pleased with herself on finding the platform all on her own even thought it was a fluke. Pushing her luggage trolley towards the train she saw all the students from Hogwarts with their families loading up their luggage and speaking to the train conductors, some in robes and school uniform while a majority was still in casual clothing like she was. Before boarding the train she tried to find Hermione, Harry and Ron but with no luck, seeing all the families with mothers and fathers coming to see their children off a slight pang of sadness hit Chloe who seemed to miss her mother and father dearly, especially her father.

Boarding the Hogwarts Express Chloe saw that there were several seating compartments that a group of students could each fit into, siding with these seating compartments was a long hallway which allowed people to get into those compartments and wander about in the train. Walking past several compartments which were all occupied Chloe continued to walk down the carriages in search of an empty on seeing she knew no one from the school except Hermione and her friends which seemed to be absent. Finally coming to an empty compartment she placed her trunk upon the rack along with her smaller bags and packages. Sitting down by the window she looked around the compartment, spotting an engraving on the wooden window sill she took a closer look. It was a poorly done engraving of a snake, most probably craved in with a shape point object like a Stanley knife. Looking at the time it was 10:58 am the train was due to depart in 2 minutes. Opening her bag she pulled out a muggle magazine she brought before departing Tokyo and began to flick through its pages.

"This is OUR compartment! Get OUT!" A girl suddenly spoke with an irritated voice and especially focused on saying OUR and OUT in an extra irritated tone. Chloe looked up from her magazine to see what kind of person would talk to her like that. Her eyes were met with the view of three people. A hard pug faced girl with dark hair and two chubby boys both who looked more then well fed.

"Excuse me?"

"What? Are you deaf?" Pansy retorted and mouthed the words as if Chloe was mentally slow.

"What's the hold up then?" A voice came through from behind the two cubby boys.

"Someone here has taken our seat!"

"Well tell the 1st year to bugger off..don't they know who i am?" Chloe finally got to see who the obnoxious personality had belonged to as a platinum blonde haired boy pushed his way through into the seating compartment.

"No, i don't know who you are."

Draco looked over to who dared to speak to him in such a manner only to be stunned in return. As his eyes laid upon this unknown stranger he liked what he saw and he wasn't the first to notice. While Chloe came from France her heritage also crossed lines with Asian genes with her mother being half Japanese and Chinese and her father being a pure European leaving their daughter with luscious light brown locks, deep cut eye, delicate light skin and piercing blue eyes which for some odd reason would turn brown when the lighting changed. Chloe's eyes had always catch the attention of many but then again not just her eyes were beautiful. This girl seemed familiar to him, where had he seen her before? Then it struck him unsuspectingly, she was the girl from the book shop.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy." He said as he placed out a hand to greet her.

"Chloe Martiallow." Placing her hand in Draco's for a shake but receive a light kiss on the hand from him instead.

"It's my pleasure to meet you Chloe." After retrieving her hand from Draco's, Chloe saw a flicker of jealously in the pug faced girl's eyes and assumed that she must be Draco's girlfriend.

"These are my friends, Crabbe and Goyle and Pansy. Sorry about us being rude before, we thought you were a first year." Chloe gave a fake smile to the trio.

"Hello, Will excuse me Mr Malfoy, i think I'll go sit somewhere else." She replied before getting up from her seat.

"What's wrong with sitting with us?"

"I don't like to stay where I'm not wanted." She directed her eyes towards Pansy.

"Right, I'll see you later then?"

"See you then." Chloe smiled at the handsome boy before excusing herself to find Harry, Hermione and Ron. Back in Draco's seating cabin he and his friends sat down with Draco taking the window seat.

"Blimey, she's a looker aye Draco." Goyle spoke up commenting on Chloe's appearance.

"No doubt about that Goyle." Draco said as he looked out the window thinking of Chloe's pretty face.

"I think that she's pretty plain." said Pansy with a tone to her voice.

"Cause she dun look like a dog with a squashed face aye?" Crabbe said causing everyone to laugh and Pansy with a unpleased screwed up look up on her already pug resembling face.

Wandering down the hall of the train carriages Chloe was desperately looking for somewhere she could sit instead of just wandering around, her trunk were getting heavier by the minute. Spotting Hermione she gave a big sigh of relief before opening the door to the compartment.

"Mind if I join you?

"Chloe! I was wondering where you got to. Come sit." Hermione graciously said moving herself over to the window seat allowing Chloe to sit down and put her bags away. "Chloe, this is Ron's little sister, Ginny."

"Hello Ginny, is it your first year?" She nodded in reply. "Where are Harry and Ron, Hermione?"

"I'm not exactly sure, i wouldn't be surprised if they missed the train. Those boys." Hermione said with a tone that any mother always carried. "You better settle in Chloe, this is quite a long trip. Six whole hours."

"Really? It takes that long?"

"Hogwarts is quite far from London, away from muggle's prying eyes."

"Makes sense i guess." Chloe replied before the compartment fell into silence which didn't last for long.

"So where you from then Chloe?" The little red headed girl spoke up.

"Paris in France, i attended Beauxbatons last year." Chloe was getting a little tired of telling people that.

"Really? When did you arrive in London?" Ginny continued to question with great interest.

"Just two days ago, i came from Tokyo, you know in Japan. My mother lives there now."

"Oh wow Chloe, you have been everywhere. I would love to be able to travel like you do." Chloe gave a kind smile at the young girl's amazement, knowing that if Ginny learned the real reason to why she travelled so much then she would have a sudden change of heart.

As the train pulled up to Hogsmeade station all the compartments began to bustle with people pulling things off the overhead luggage racks and collecting their belongings, first years were awfully excited arriving at their destination and new school and for a moment Chloe wondering if she should be just as excited also. Hopping off the big red steam train she followed Hermione and Ginny down the platform of Hogsmeade station out to a dirt track road where she was met with the sight of about a hundred horse drawn carriages without any horses. Finding a free carriage the three girls were all about to board before a voice came from behind them, it was Professor Mcgonagall.

"Miss Granger is this Chloe Martiallow?" The old woman's voice questioned looking down at Chloe in her plain black robes.

"Oh yes Professor, she's new here."

"Very well, please come with me Miss Martiallow." She said before turning away and started to walk briskly up towards the front of the line of coaches. Chloe shot Hermione and Ginny a questioning look but they shrugged and reply and egged her towards the direction Mcgonagall had went. Doing as she was told Chloe quickly walked towards the Professor and came to the very first carriage in line, sitting inside with Mcgonagall an awkward silence fell upon the coach. Before long the coach has set off for the school castle and soon came into view of Hogwarts, gazing out the window she was amazed at the sight before her. It was as magnificent as her father had promised, a full stone castle with seemed to glow against the night sky and instantly she felt the school really did have a magic about it that you couldn't describe.

"It's amazing isn't it?" Chloe suddenly heard the female Professor comment on the sight before them.

"Yes it is, just like my father had said it would be."

"I am terribly sorry about what happened to your father Chloe. He was a great man."

"Did you know him Professor?"

"Yes, when he was a boy at school here. He was a special one i tell you."

Chloe smiled to herself knowing exactly what Professor Mcgonagall had meant, her father was a little troublemaker at school, he had told her so. He had meant the world to her and now, he was gone. Mcgonagall noticed the sudden change of emotion by the look on Chloe's face and quickly changed the subject. "I know you will be happy here, Hogwarts is your new home now and soon you will be sorted into your family of school house. Many adventures await you behind those walls." She said in hopes of comforting the poor girl before the carriage came to a stop outside the great doors of the castle. "Here we are, we will now proceed into the Great Hall after i fetch the first years" Chloe nodded as Mcgonagall lead her to met up with the first years who were still taking some time to arrive on the boats. Soon after they all entered the great hall and walked down to the front of the large dining room with the curious eyes from all the students seated at the long tables beaming onto them. Mcgonagall immediately started the sorting process and called out all the first year's names to be sorted with only one girl left in the end, standing awkwardly infront of the whole school with mummers and whispers of why there were 41 new students this year instead of the maximum 40.

"Before we begin our feast, we have one more student we must sort. A transfer from Beauxbatons academy. Chloe Martiallow." Professor McGonnagall called out her name from the parchment. Chloe gripped onto the bottom of her robe lifting it to walk up the steps to the stool where Professor McGonnagall was holding up the sorting hat. Taking her seat she came to view of the whole school, all looking at her with a speculate manner except for Hermione and Ginny who gave her comforting smiles. Glancing over to the table which had a large green snake banner hanging over it she spotted the striking blonde hair from before, Draco Malfoy looked at her with a twinkle in his eye. After McGonnagall placed the hat upon her head it sprung to life.

"Hmmm, i sense alot of kindness, smarts and determination. My, my you are quite hard to place, you possess many qualities from each house."

_'Gryffindor?"_

"Yes, i could put you into Gryffindor but then again Slytherine would also be suitable for you. Putting you into Slytherine would be a first, you are different from those i have placed in there before."

_'You know?'_

"I don't think that matters, things are destined for you in Slytherine..hmmm yes. SLYTHERINE!"

The whole table under the green banner erupted with cheers and applause to hear they had a new addition to their house. Looking at Draco Malfoy he gave Chloe a cheer with the lifting of the water goblet in his hand and a charming smile. Getting up she walked towards the Slytherine table, seeing Draco pushed all the people of his left down a seat making room for her. Leaving her no other choice but to sit down in the spot he had made vacant for her. Taking her seat next to this blonde boy she felt a tad nervous being 'the new girl' but glad that atleast Draco wanted to be her friend.

"So, we meet again."

"Hello Draco."

"I think we are going to get to know each other very well this year, don't you say?"

"I guess so."

"I'm glad you made it into Slytherine, you wouldn't want to be in any of those other houses now. Anyway moving on..." Draco continued to be as nice and gracious as he could to this new girl as the dinner proceeded, he found himself wanting to impress her but then again that was easy to do. After all, he was Draco Malfoy.

As the start of term feast drew to a close, all the first years were lead by prefects down to their house dormitories and Chloe was confused if she had to do the same. Seeing Chloe watch the first years Draco answered the question for her.

"Don't worry about it, I'll take you down. You'll love our dormitories, they're in the dungeons. Quite cozy really considering it's under the lake."

"It's under the Black lake?"

"Well it is in the dungeons, so it has to be under something." Draco said smartly.

Spotting Hermione waving to her and signalling for her to come over Chloe excused herself with Draco and got up from her seat and moved over to the Gryffindor table. Leaving Draco with an unimpressed look smeared upon his skinny pale face.

"Oh Chloe we're so sorry you got sorted into Slytherine, you must be having a horrible time over there."

"It wasn't all that terrible, i think I've made a new friend already."

"We see you've met Malfoy." Ron said in disgust.

"You don't like Draco?"

"I think despise is the word to go for here."

"Why don't you all like him then?"

"Chloe, we're glad you made a new friend in your house and all but you ought to know about Malfoy, he's a horrible little slug. He's always thinking he's better then everybody else cause he's from a pure blood family"

"And his parents are loaded, even though his dad is pure scum." Ron added to the story.

"His father? The man that was talking to you all at that book shop, what's it called? Flourish and Blotts? The man with the long blonde hair?"

"Yes, him. Lucius Malfoy, my dad always says that he's a horrible man. They work together at the Ministry of Magic."

"Just be careful around Malfoy, Chloe. He's known to be a sweet talker, trying to woo girls and what not. But once he's bored with you he'll just throw you to the side."

"A git that one."

"Please don't take this is the wrong way. We're just worried about you."

"I'm not, I'm glad you all told me or i would have fallen straight for his little tricks. Always thought he seems a bit too flirty to be for real."

"Malfoy's being flirty with you? Eck." Ron made a grossed out sound and stuck out his tongue while frowning his brow causing everyone to laugh.

After her pleasant conversation with Harry, Ron and Hermione they showed her the way back to her dormitory which to her relief she found with ease coming to a painted portrait she remembered the password that Draco had told her during dinner. She gave the password to the painting 'pureblood' and entered the stone room where she spotted Draco standing in front of the fire. Draco turned around to see who had just come through the door, spotting Chloe he gave her a infamous Malfoy smirk.

"There you are."

"Got caught up chatting."

"That's okay sweets, you're here now." He said as he walked towards her. "Come, sit with me."

Chloe cautiously walks towards the Lounge and sits next to the fire across from where Draco stood. She looked up at him to see his icy eyes flicker from the flames of the burning fire.

"Was there something you wanted to see me about?"

"Well seeing that I'm head Slytherine for our year and you're new here it would be my duty to show you around tomorrow."

"I didn't know Hogwarts had house leaders for each year." Chloe replied coyly not playing along with Draco's little games.

"There's a lot for you to learn around here, that's why you should let me take you around tomorrow. You know, show you the ropes."

"Alright Draco, I'll let you show me the ropes then." Chloe laughed thinking it was quite funny that termed sounded when Draco said it in his strong British accent. "Now if you'll excuse me, i need to get some sleep." Chloe said as she got up from the black leather armchair, looking over to Draco he made no sound or moment in reply leaving her standing there to wonder what to do next. Draco slowly took a step towards her to close in the empty space between them, slowly he moved his hand up to the bottom of her chin and tilts her eyes up to meet his. His eyes were so cold she thought, then a loose strand of blonde hair fell in front of his eyes and instantly his whole look softened. She watched as the flawless pale skin around his lips curl into a sharp smirk, his lips so close to hers. If he had moved his head the slightest their lips would graze.

"I'll see you in the morning then." He was so close she could feel his breathe on her skin, remembering what Hermione had warned her about Chloe took a step back an breathed before replying.

"Good night Draco." Chloe said ascending the staircase up towards the dormitories leaving Draco at the bottom of the steps watching her disappear around the bend leaving him to wonder how hard he would have to work for this one.


	3. Ugly Malfoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of JK Rowling's characters and story plots or any of the WB movie rights, alot of dialogue which includes Draco in the movies have been used and i do not claim it as my own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CHAPTER 3**

**The Ugly Side of Malfoy**

The morning came sooner then expected as Chloe pulled on her new school robes of black silver and green. There was a grey pleated skirt and white collared shirt with a matching grey cardigan that had trims of the house colours with a green and silver striped tie. Finally there was a floor length black robe which possessed the Slytherin house shield. This uniform was quite different from her old Beauxbaton uniform of luxurious light blue silk dresses, matching cropped capes that came to only the top of the elbow and their blue felt hats shaped like Hershey chocolate kisses. Chloe had loved that uniform and now she felt so drab in what she was now wearing. More traditional she guessed. Combing her hair she tied half of it up finishing it off with a black ribbon tied into a bow.

Checking her hair in the mirror she made a minor adjustment to her fringe before she was satisfied enough and set off to breakfast in the Great Hall who's table was now covered in breakfast foods of all sorts, quite a opposite of the foods on offer last night with toast, bacon, eggs, porridge, milk and cereals. Back at Beauxbatons every meal they had was cuisine all prepared for them by each house's personal chefs, all presented exquisitely and tasted absolutely delightful. The Hogwarts breakfast menu looked quite bland compared to her French toasts, fruit pies and eggs Benedict but not wanting to seem picky she continued to pile a few selected items onto her plate. Taking a sip of orange juice she saw Draco enter the hall with his two personal bodyguards, walking to the Slytherin table Draco whispered something into Crabbe's ear which was then followed by him grabbing the Slytherin boy which sat next to Chloe, replacing him down the table some where else.

"Morning sweets, have a good sleep?"

"It wasn't that bad."

"I hear Hogwarts is nothing like Beauxbatons, which i believe is a lot more luxurious then this old place."

"Quite, it'll just take some time getting use to that's all." And before Malfoy could continue their conversation the sound of wings, hoots and squawks could be heard through out the Hall as owls began to fly around everywhere dropping packages and letter to their intended receivers.

"Good, mail's here. Wonder what mother's sent me." And just like he said an eagle owl swooped down next to Draco and landed a heavy and large looking package besides his plate which sent Goyle's eggs catapulting into the air and landing on Crabbe's head, who just seemed to eat them right off his own face. Laughing at the situation before her Chloe was soon distracted by her own mail landing on her lap, delivered by a white furry owl who's facial features resembled a Persian cat a great deal. Looking down she saw letter's from her Beauxbaton friends as their envelopes had French written on them and smelt of Lavender, her best friend Genevieve's favourite flower. Draco in the mean time was ripping into his box to find what treats his mother had sent him for his first week only to find that most of the space was occupied with confectionary and sweets while only a small space was left for some other little goods like magazines, comics and a new wizard's chess board. Taking a pink iced cupcake out of the cake box he leaned over to Chloe who was now nose deep in her own letters inscribed with French words.

"Care for a cupcake?"

"Bit early for sweets isn't it?"

"Very well, more for me then. But i must warn you these are my mother's special.."

"RONALD WEALESY!!! HOW ARE YOU STEALING THAT CAR!!" A women's voice suddenly erupted through the hall causing everyone to stare at the source of it, at the Gryffindor table. It was a red envelope known as a howler and it seemed to have been sent by Ron's mother. "I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED! YOUR FATHER IS NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOES OUT OF LINE WE'LL BEING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" The envelope screamed before destroying it's self and bursted into flames. After a moment's of silence the hall erupted in laughter which came especially loud from the Slytherin table where Draco's gang sat. Chloe sat there quietly not laughing at what she was sure a very humiliating moment for Ron and did not looked amused when Draco looked over her still laughing and commenting on Ron with rude remarks, but before she could say anything further about the matter Professor Snape came walking down the table and handed out the class timetables and saw she had double Herbology with Gryffindor first.

Walking back up to her dormitory Chloe packed all that she would need for the day, books, gardening robe and some parchment she wandered down the corridor to find this greenhouse place. Wandering around like a little lost puppy in the halls she eventually bumped into Professor Snape.

"Miss Maritallow, you should be in class."

"Yes, i know professor i can't seem to find the greenhouse."

"Oh Herbology, right." Snape looked around the hall before spotting a student he needed. "Longbottom!" A stubby boy walked over looking scared out of his socks with his head hung low as he greeted Snape. "Longbottom you have herbology with Slytherin, take Miss Martiallow to the green house with you."

"Yes Professor." The boy known as Longbottom agreed allowing Snape to leave them to go ahead to class.

"By the way I'm Chloe, and you are?"

"I'm Neville."

"Are you in my year Neville?"

"I think so. You're the new girl in Slytherin aye."

"That's correct." She smiled at the boy who seemed a quite nervous talking to her, scared even.

"You sure don't act like them lot." Chloe was glad to see that her smile had relaxed Neville, showing him she wasn't the prude he might have through she was.

"I hear that alot."

"They're a horrid bunch that lot."

"I've been hearing that quite alot too."

"You'll see what we mean in time i guess." Neville trailed off as they arrived at the green house which was located at the back of the school next to the vegetable patches. Upon entering the Greenhouse everyone changed into gardening robes to prevent their uniform getting covered in mud or what not, before long Madam Sprout entered and greeted the class. The topic for today's lessons was Mandrakes, funny little plants who's roots possessed a face that cried continuously which is apparently fatal to anyone who hears it according to Hermione. Madam Sprout went over the basics of how to repot Mandrakes before everyone pulled on their earmuffs and began on their given task.

"1..2..3..Pull." And on that command everyone tugged their baby Mandrakes out of their pouts sending the Greenhouse filled with the brawls and wails of their cries, causing Neville to pass out stone cold. Looking around to see how everyone was doing with their Mandrakes she saw that Neville was still passed out on the floor, while Ron seemed to have got himself a rather fat chubby baby Mandrake, Draco how ever found the wrinkled little thing quite adorable and decided to give it a little scratch under the chin to get his finger bitten in return. Chloe laughed as she watched Malfoy try to retrieve his finger back from the little Mandrake who seemed to have taken a liking to him as it refused to let go. Finally pulling his finger out of the Mandrakes bite he looked at it angrily and seemed to want to beat the thing to a pulp but stopped when he saw Chloe laughing at him which actually made him smile return, seeming pleased that he made her laugh.

After Herbology was Transfiguration with McGonagall, the class was pretty plain just trying to turn beetles into buttons which she had great success of doing while Ron failed miserably and killed his bug instead. Chloe was looking forward to having a break between her next class until Professor McGonagall asked her to stay behind in class and announced that the Headmaster would like to see her in his office immediately. Scared that she had done something wrong she quickly followed McGonagall to Dumbeldore's office. Coming to a giant Griffin statue Professor McGonagall gave the password 'lemon sherbet' and the stairs began to move upwards taking Chloe with them. Arriving at Dumbeldore's office door she knocked lightly and let herself in. Seeing the Headmaster at his desk Chloe proceeded up the steps to him.

"You wish to see me Professor?"

"Ahh Chloe, i am sorry i have not had a chance to speak to you sooner. I wanted to see how you are doing, is Hogwarts to your liking?"

"I'm doing alright, might be feeling a little home sick but."

"Yes, homesickness is a funny illness which I'm afraid that even Madam Pomfrey can not fix." Standing up from his chair he walked around to the front of his desk where Chloe stood, he gently placed his hand on her shoulder as a sign of comfort.

"You know Chloe, your father asked me as a special favour to accept you into Hogwarts, when he came to this school as a young boy when i was still only a teacher." Dumbeldore instantly recognised the pain that flashed across Chloe's face. "Chloe, do understand why your father wanted you to come here. He believes happiness will be brought upon you in this very school and i believe the same, you need to give it a chance."

"I understand Professor, it's just i don't know why that is. I was already happy at Beauxbatons."

"You will soon come to learn why this is so, funny thing about fate, it falls into place all on it's own piecing our lives together in odd ways. In the end we see what was meant to be and why our paths have been set like so.""Just like how the hat said things are destined for me in Slytherin?"

"You have doubts about Slytherin?"

"Everyone says that i shouldn't be in Slytherin and I'm starting to believe them. I don't fit in there."

"Chloe, the hat never places wrongly, you will see what he means in time. I assure you."

"Alright."

"Very well, off you go then."

"Good day Professor." Chloe said as she turned and headed for the door.

Pulling out her timetable she saw that she would be having Defence Against the Dark Arts with Gilderoy Lockhart next, no wonder nearly all the books i had to buy were by him Chloe thought to herself. Looking at the time she saw she only had about 10 minutes left of lunch and decided to quickly pop by the Great Hall and grab some food anyway. Walking past the overcast courtyard to reach the hall she saw that Draco was walking past Harry and suddenly stopped which meant that trouble was bound to be ahead, in hopes of maybe being able to intervene with yet another confrontation Chloe ran up to where the pair stood.

"Signed photos? Your giving out signed photos Potter?" Chloe heard Draco sneer at Harry as she approached them. "Everyone queue up! Harry Potter's giving signed photos!" He yelled to everyone at the courtyard in a mocking tone.

"I am not! Shut up Malfoy!" Harry spat back angrily.

"You're just jealous!" A little first year boy said standing up to Draco, this was going to prove to be an interesting conversation. Chloe was about to stop what was about to unfold but found her intentions were too slow compared to Draco's reflex to produce a come back.

"Jealous? Of what? I don't want a foul scar right across my head, thanks. I don't think getting your head cut open makes you that special myself." Suddenly out of no where Ron stood up for Harry.

"Eat slugs Malfoy!"

"Be careful Weasly,you don't want to start any trouble or you're Mummy's have to come and take you away from school." He sneered and twisted his voice into a high pitched shrill. "If you put another toe out of line!" Causing the large group of gathered Slytherins to laugh except for Chloe who looked apologetically to Ron. "Weasly would like a signed photo Potter, it'd be worth more then his family's whole house." Draco smirked. Ron then pulled out his Spellotaped wand at Draco before Lockhart's voice was heard pushing through the gathered crowd.

"What's all this? What's all this? Who's giving out signed photos?" He said curious to what all the commotion was all about. Draco not wishing to stop snarling mean remarks at the Golden trio was about to spit out some more venom until he felt Chloe's hand pull him back, wishing to impress her he listened and followed her back out of the crowd but gave Harry a sly smirk before doing so.

"Draco i really wish you wouldn't be like that to Harry and Ron."

"Like what sweet?" He smiled sweetly at her which made her roll her eyes and turn to walk off to Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Draco running to chase after her.

Defence Against the Dark Arts was quite a bore if you didn't count the silly test that Gilderoy had set them all about his favourite colours and all these trivial things about himself. Not to mention he soon released a bunch of Cornish Pixies upon to the classroom causing total chaos with students plummeting beneath desks and inside cupboards. Looking for cover Chloe hide under a large table on the side of the room which usually held books and some artefacts which were now all sprawled over the ground. Lifting the table cloth that hid her under the table she saw her class in panic and Neville getting lifted up into the air by two pixies by the ear and hung up on a candelabra, what a mess. Chloe was soon joined by a blonde streak that dove straight under her table.

"You alright Draco?" She asked as he seemed a little out of breathe.

"Never better. That Lockhart is an oaf. Setting those things upon us!"

Then the sound of the bell rung out through the classroom setting off a rampage of footsteps running out the room.

"You wanna make a run for it?"

Chloe barely got out a nod of response before Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her out from under the table and they both ran out the door dodging a few pixies along the way. Arriving safe outside down the corridor they stopped running and tried to catch their breathe, it wasn't until their heartbeats had calmed down that Chloe noticed Draco was still holding her hand in his, only to cause her heart to start beating at a quick pace again.

"You alright?" Draco asked with Chloe only nodding silently in return. Gazing down he saw that he was still holding her hand and quickly let go before an awkward silence fell upon them.

"Well ummm... i should get going. To find Crabbe and Goyle, make sure they're not shaken up to bad."

"Yeah that would be a good idea, i need to lie down anyway. Too much excitement for me." And with that they both began to walk in opposite directions, blocking each other by both walking on the left side and the right side at the same time which added to the awkward feeling between them. Before finally was able to untangle themselves from each other and walk in their own directions.

For a couple of days after that Draco and Chloe seemed as if they were trying to avoid each other not wanting to be met with that same uncomfortable silence again. There was the occasionally wave or hello with they passed each in the corridors or saw each other at meal times and classes. It was only four days later that Chloe found it ridiculous to avoid him seeing that they just lived right next door to each other and will have to face one another for the next 5 years to come so she decided to sort it all out herself. Walking down to the common room she saw Draco lounging in front of the fire

"Chloe!" He said spotting her heading towards him he sat back upright and fidgeted with his robe

"Hey Draco, is there something wrong? Some sort of misunderstanding maybe?"

"What do you mean?"

"Things haven't exactly been normal with us lately if you haven't noticed."

"Oh that, it's just..."

"It was the other day wasn't it? After the whole pixie thing? The awkwardness?"

"I suppose it was."

"I thought as much..look Draco. You should know that i really do like you..." Draco's heart took a leap of joy once he had heard. "..as a good friend, a brother even so you don't really need to worry about it." Wait she thought i was afraid she WOULD like me? He thought.

"Oh." he paused for a minute. "Of course, me too." He quickly covered up his disappointment, as if he would ever should weak emotions to anyone let alone a girl. Chloe gave a smile of relief.

"I'm glad we've got all that sorted out, so are we good friends then?"

"Sure. Even better then good, we're great." He sounded a bit overly enthusiastic about it but luckily Chloe didn't noticed. So from then on they were as Draco would call them "great friends" with pulling out the occasional tease to get her all worked up and something it was even the other way round. Harry, Ron and Hermione on the other hand weren't extremely happy with the fact that Chloe was becoming such good friends with Malfoy especially after Chloe had a first hand witness to how Draco treated them, but yet they did not make it a huge issue and kept their mouths shut for Chloe's sake.

She was choking, her tears drowned her, she couldn't breathe. It was all so painful. Looking down on her hands she saw they were stained with blood, it was all over him, she couldn't stop it from happening.

"PLEASE!" She begged holding onto the now lifeless person on the ground, suddenly a flash of green light gave her such a fright she awoke up in bed covered in sweat, tears stained her face. There was no blood on her hands, it was all a dream. Wiping off all the tears and sweat she looked over to the clock it was quite early, morning had barely hit not too long ago. Deciding that she could not possibly sleep anymore she decided to write to her friends back in France. After she had freshened up and changed into her school robes Chloe wandered down into a currently deserted common room, taking a seat at one of the wooden tables and began to unpack some pretty parchment from her bag. Picking up her quill she was soon disturbed by a crowd of people rushing into the room making a big fuss over something, without even lifting her head she knew it was Draco and his posse by the shrieking laughs from Pansy Parkinson. Suddenly someone slumped down in the chair right beside her.

"Kind of early for you lot to be up isn't it?" Chloe said as she began to scribble away.

"Good news sweets, guess who's the new Slytherins seeker then." Taking her eyes off her parchment she was met with Draco dressed in a royal green robe which she guessed

was the Slytherin Quidditch uniform.

"Hmmm, Crabbe?" Chloe smirked at her own little joke.

"I wish you wouldn't say that, puts an awful image into my mind. Crabbe on a broom?"

"I wish you would stop calling me sweets."

"I think not, i like calling you that, suits you quite well really. Well come on then you haven't congratulated me yet."

"So seeker aye. Are you any good?"

"Of course! And look what father brought me for it." He said holding out a black wooded broom with a highly polished handle, spotting the little golden letters on the handle her eyes widened just a little.

"Is that a Nimbus 2001?" Chloe read about the Nimbus broom lines in some magazine before when she was in the waiting room at the hospital, something publication Which Broom. They were apparently the best thing on the market, it wasn't even out yet when she had read about them.

"Sure is, I'll take you for a ride on it some time, what do you say?"

"I don't like flying very much. I'm actually pretty scared of heights."

"Is that so? Well you know what they say, best way to conquer a fear is to face it."

"If you think I'm getting on that thing, you're crazy.

"Well atleast come to Qudditch practice and watch me play, they're training me today."

"Draco, i really got alot of work to do and..."

"Please come, i would really like you there." He pleaded with a puppy dog face which made Chloe give in with no other choice, dam that look she thought as she packed her bag as Draco smirked at his easy victory.

Arriving at the Qudditch field it was quite chilly with a light layer of fog that hovered over the grass pitch, looking out to the field a group of maroon clad players could be seen hovering in the sky on their own brooms, they were clearly the Gryffindor team. Chloe furrowed her brow at the sight before her and knew that another fight was about to break up between the two rival houses, hoping that it might have a slight effort she grabbed onto Draco's arm and held him back behind everyone else as they continued to cross the field to where the Gryffindor team had just landed.

"Flint, this is our practice time! We got up specially, you can clear off now!" The captain of the Gryffindor team bellowed at Marcus clearly not happy with the situation of Slytherins intruding on them.

"Plenty of room for all of us Wood." Chloe stood with Draco behind the large bodies of the Slytherin players as Wood continued to rage on.

"Wood is a bit of a Quidditch nut, mental if you ask me." Draco said to Chloe as she held onto his arm as if to prevent him from doing anything drastic.

"But i booked the pitch! I booked it!" This Wood boy was definitely not happy.

"Ah, but I've got a specially signed note here from Professor Snape." Marcus retorted calmly with a smug look on his face as he handed him a small rolled up piece of parchment. Wood looked up after reading the note and seemed sort of surprised.

"You've got a new seeker? Where?"

After standing at the back of the crowd and listening to the argument Draco decided it was finally his time to shine and walked from behind his team to show them who the new seeker pulling Chloe along with him. Chloe felt Harry's eyes on her with a look of slight anger causing her to look down on the floor not wanting to meet his eyes.

"Aren't you Lucius Malfoy's son?" Asked one of Ron's older brothers.

"Funny you should mention Draco's father, let me show you the generous gift he's made to the Slytherin team." Marcus said as Chloe watched him hold out a shiny new broom, the same one that Draco had shown her before in the common room. It was a Nimbus 2001, looking around all the boys on the team had one also. Marcus continued to boast about the greatness of their new brooms and shot out comments to put the models the Gryffindor team had down. Chloe stood there helpless to what she could do, she definitely believed she didn't belong in this house at that moment, she wasn't like these people who could be so cruel and unkind to everyone else.

"Oh look, a pitch invasion." Marcus stated causing everyone to look up to their left where Ron and Hermione was running across to where they all stood.

"What's happening? Why aren't you playing? And what's he doing here." Ron said as he glared at Draco clad in his new green Qudditch robes.

"I'm the new seeker Weasly." Draco smirked with pride. "Everyone's just admiring the new brooms my father brought us." Which caused Ron to gaze open mouthed at the polished equipment in their hands. "Good aren't they?" By now Chloe had let go of Draco's arm as a sign of not wanting to have anything to do with him.

"Draco, stop it. Please." Chloe finally spoke up with a slight of annoyance in her voice, everyone on the Slytherin team instantly shot her a look.

"Sweets, if they just raffled off those brooms I'm sure they could raise some gold to buy some new ones. I expect a museum will bid for them." Everyone on the Slytherin team howled with laughter except for Chloe who stared at Draco angrily. "Aw come off it sweets." Draco said still laughing spotted Chloe's disapproving look.

"Atleast no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in, they got in on pure talent." Hermione said sharply causing Draco to instantly stop laughing and glare directly at her.

"No one asked your opinion, you filthy little mudblood." Draco sneered which created an uproar at his words, Chloe's eyes widened unrelieved at the words that just came out of his mouth.

"HOW DARE YOU!" A Gryffindor girl shrieked as Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Draco.

"You'll pay for this one Malfoy!" BOOM! A surge of light exploded from the end of Ron's wand which sent him flying back across the grass field and landing on his back. The Gryffindor team ran up to Ron to see if he was alright, including Chloe who began to run towards Ron before Draco tried to hold her back but she shot a sharp glare to him which made him let go. Kneeling besides Ron alongside Hermione they asked if he was alright only to be met with a reply of slimy slugs burbling out of his mouth causing the Slytherin team to topple over in a gigantic fit of laughter.

"I think we better take him to Madam Pomfrey." Chloe said gently stroking Ron's back. Hermione and Harry lifted Ron up arm by arm and supported him to his feet.

"I think Hadgrid will know what to do with these cases, he's closer." said Harry as they began to walk off the field.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Ron, Hermione. Draco was way out of line there calling you that." Chloe said with a shameful look on her face.

"Don't worry about it now Chloe, let's get Ron better first." Harry spoke up knowing that Hermione was too upset to reply to her.

"Hermione would you mind if i came along, i want to make sure you're both alright."

"Of course." Hermione nodded with a light smile. The four helped Ron towards Hadgrid's until they heard Draco shout.

"CHLOE! Where are you off to?" But she chose to ignore him and kept walking. Draco not wishing to be looked down upon by the rest of his team mates ran up to her and caught her by the arm. "Come on then, no need to care about these people, everyone's waiting." he continued to pull her back to where the Slytherin team were. Chloe opened her mouth to protest by was already quite a distance from Ron, Harry and Hermione. "Come on then!" Draco was so persistent.

"I'll come see you all later. Sorry." Chloe said with a sad look as Draco continued to pull her away. As they walked back to the group, Draco still pulling her along the way Chloe spoke out.

"I can't believe you said that to her."

"What? That's what she is."

"Hermione is the smartest witch i know, blood has nothing to do with it!"

"Why do you care so much? Associating yourself with such a filthy person like her."

"HERMIONE IS MY FRIEND." Chloe shouted as she pushed Draco's grip off her as she ran off leaving Draco open mouthed, Draco stood there for a moment thinking what he should do next and decided to go after her but was prevented from doing so as Marcus called him to begin training, reluctantly he did as he was told. She'll be fine he told himself, she'll get over it. Right?


End file.
